Be my Robin Hood- ScotEng-
by isaire
Summary: He aquí un ScotEng para las fans de esa pareja, Iggy y Alistair.


Era una noche fría y lluviosa. Bueno, como cualquier noche en plena Inglaterra invernal. Bueno, regresemos a lo que nos concierne.

En un pequeño pueblo, había una pequeña iglesia. ¿Tiene lógica, no? Inglaterra medieval, un pueblo con iglesia, y lloviendo. No, si quieres había un templo batutsi, era la Francia del futuro y granizaba hacia arriba... Bueno que estaba yo tan tranquilo en la maldita y susodicha iglesia, esperando a alguien muy especial, pero no estaba por la labor de venir. Después de acordarme de su madre, su padre y el ex-cura irlandés que lo solía acompañar, una figura alta, delgada y encapuchada se acercó a mí.

-¿Quién eres? ¿El puto Robin Hood?-Dije enfadado.

La figura se apartó la capucha, dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo, con los ojos verdes (como yo y media población britana), pálido y que me dedicó una sonrisa juguetona y sexy.

-No, soy Alistair Scott.

Me tomó de las caderas, me apoyó en el altar y me dio un beso sensual y apasionado que le devolví, dejando entrever cuánto habíamos extrañado el roce de nuestras pieles la una con la otra. Le acaricié la pierna con la mía mientras le arañaba la espalda por encima de la camisa. Él empezó a bajar sus besos por mi cuello y a darme pequeños mordiscos que me volvían loco. Pero (y me cago en su puta madre, en su puto padre y en sus putas pecas), apareció el ex-cura irlandés (Se llamaba Sean o algo así).

-Príomh, vienen los guardas, hemos de regresar al bosque.

Alistair me cogió de la mano y me hizo correr al bosque con él.

-¡Que podéis pasar la noche en mi casa! ¡No hace falta que vayamos corriendo al bosque!

En fin, llegamos al bosque y me hizo subir a una casa del árbol. Me dijo que enseguida volvía. Me dejó con su hermanita pequeña y el tal Sean. La hermana era peliroja también (¿es que son todos pelirrojos con los ojos verdes allí? menos mal que el cura habla irlandés y tiene más pecas que neuronas, que si no también lo hubiese creído familiar). Ella y el ex-cura se susurraban cosas en irlandés. Empalagosos hasta la médula... Como si yo no estuviese allí...

-Mo ghrá, Irene, tá tú chomh deas...

-Go raibh maith agat, mo daor, mo Sean...

Eso fue lo único que entendí. En cuanto mi arquero regresó, se separaron y el tal Sean se tiró por la ventana. ¡Si te la tiras ten algo de valor y díselo a su hermano! En fin, lo que me importa es que por fin estaba mi Alistair, y los dos estábamos solos.

-¿Acabamos con lo que empezamos, mi querido Arthur?- Y volvía a mostrar su juguetona y sensual sonrisa.

-¿A qué esperas?-Me quité la ropa ante él, pudiendo ver su deseo en sus ojos ante la visión de mi cuerpo pálido y delgado.

No tardó en acercarse a mí. Empezó a acariciarme todo el cuerpo (cuando digo TODO, es TODO) y me tumbó sobre la cama que había allí. Ni se molestó en hacerme más "preliminares": Se quitó los pantalones y lo metió dentro de mi cuerpo. Que daño me hizo...Moví mis caderas para que no me doliese tanto y en cuanto pudo no dudó en empezar a moverse, haciéndome gemir como si fuese una prostituta barata. Cada vez se movía más rápido y con más brutalidad, incluso en sus ojos se veía un cierto brillo animal y esa maldita sonrisa ahora parecía la de un depredador (lo que le hacía parecer aún más atractivo). Cada vez más rápido y más brutal. Las patas de la cama crujían a cada movimiento, yo gritaba más y más alto (Alistair! More! MORE!) y él ya jadeaba por el esfuerzo animal que estaba haciendo para pentrarme (Aha, ah, Arthur, ah...). Su respiración era entrecortada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y cada vez parecía más cansado, pero no desistía. Le abracé la cadera con las piernas, haciendo que entrase más profundo, y para que así no se cansase tanto. En cuanto parecía que íbamos a acabar le clavé las uñas en la espalda, me dio aún más hondo y con más fuerza y al fin tuve el orgasmo (YES! ALISTAIR!). No aguantamos más. Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho sudoroso mientras tomaba aire para recuperarse. Le di un abrazo y le besé el pelo cobrizo.

-Arthur...

-Dime

-Dime que eres sólo mío.

-Stupid.

-Tro?

-Odio decir cosas que son demasiado obvias.

Escuché que se reía. Se levantó un poco y me dio un beso. No fue un beso erótico ni nada parecido. Fue un beso cálido que indicaba cuánto me quería. Y cuánto lo quería yo a él...


End file.
